An Unknown Visitor in the Halls of Fairy Tail
by ChocolateEmmy
Summary: The original crew are back from a job! They're having fun in the guild with their friends, until a new face makes an appearance at the building. Who is this attractive woman? What does she have to do with Fairy Tail? Why does she seem to the effect to draw the eyes of everyone in the guild? Including Ms. Lucy Heartfilia.


_**Chapter 1**_

Laughter filled the halls, as the guild calmed down after another one of their crazy adventures. Natsu and Gray fought carefully, under the protective watch of Erza, Lucy trying to ignore them nearby. Gajeel was smirking at the two, probably thinking he could take them both on if they really started to fight. Elfman bellowing about being a man as his sisters giggled. Makarov laughing heartily on the counter. All unaware of the visitor that walked the streets of Magnolia.

The clunking of combat boots grew closer to the doors of Fairy Tail, yet no one was keeping an eye on the front doors, for Natsu was making a fool of himself again and everyone had to watch the spectacle. The ringing of joy continued until they heard a voice ring above theirs. A female voice.

"Yo everybody! Looks like nothing's changed! Well, the guild has a little, looks like you renovated it quite a bit." The new visitor looked around and made eye contact with Makarov.

"Hey Gramps. How's it hanging?" She smirked as she heard a gasp from the crowd. She walked towards the bar and glanced around. The noise had come from a blonde, quite pretty and very bouncy in all the right places. A new face. She leaned against the bar and looked over the newbie.

"Who's she?" The question seemed to make Lucy blush, although she didn't know why. She did, however, know why she had to glance down after making eye contact with the new woman in the building. The woman who made the whole place silent with her greeting. She was definitely a beauty. Flowy black hair that reached her hips, smoky grey eyes that seemed to see directly through you and into the darkest depths of your soul, small yet beautiful features that made her look even more beautiful than Mirajane, but how come Lucy never saw her in Sorcerer Magazine before? Surely she would've been the first pick to be their model, right?

"I-I'm Lucy. I j-joined Fairy Tail quite a-a while ago," she stammered. She couldn't speak right under the watchful eyes of the woman. Lucy looked down at her hands, for she couldn't look at her straight in the face for long. She intimated her.

"Well, I'm…"

"FIGHT ME! LEILAH!" cries Natsu from where he stood. Everyone busted out laughing once again. There he goes again, asking every powerful magic user to a battle, but Lucy secretly glanced to 'Leilah' and noticed that she was still staring at the blonde. Lucy quickly whipped her head around towards Natsu, who was now approaching the bar. She heard a female's laugh; not a giggle, a real laugh, and it was such a beautiful sound. Leilah began to answer Natsu's daring invitation, "Natsu, you haven't beaten Erza yet. How will you be able to beat me?"

"HAHAHAHA! Of course I can beat you now! I have gotten stronger since we last met! And this time, I will beat you! I'm getting fire-" Natsu was interrupted by the Makarov, as he had grown his hand to his large size and smacked him to the other side of the guild.

"That's enough Natsu; Leilah is a guest. If you two want to fight, you'll take it outside and only if she agrees." A guest? Lucy's minds ravels around the word. Leilah is a guest, so that means she isn't a part of the guild, but how does she know everyone here? Lucy would have to ask someone later. But, for now, she just stared at the foreigner, and from time to time, she would make eye contact with the smoldering grey eyes. They would send shivers down her spine, almost as if somewhere in her unconsciousness was warning her to get away before it's too late.

Natsu had regained his footing from the recent attack from Makarov and was on his way towards Leilah again. Determination sketched on his face. He stood, feet apart mouth in a straight line, eyes unblinking as he and she stared at each other, as if they were having a secret conversation that no one but the two of them could hear.

She smirked at the pink haired boy as she gave her reply, verbally, "Alright Natsu, let's see how much stronger you've become. But, don't fail to remember that it has indeed been a long time since we've met. You're not the only one who has gotten stronger."

Natsu smiled his trademark smile, "Oh yeah! I'm getting fired up!" With his motto said, he raced out of the guild, staying true to the master's conditions for their fight. Leilah started after him, walking like a cat on a limb. Her legs were long and were covered by fishnet stockings that went up to her thigh. Her plaid, typical school girl skirt swayed with each step, which was graceful in her black, leather combat boots. As she passed the blonde on her way out, she made eye contact one more time before whispering, "Hey Sexy."

Lucy's blue eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. What did she just say? Was she attracted to Lucy? Should she talk to her about it? But, what if she just heard wrong and if she confronted her about it, she'd look like a narcissistic princess. No, she'll ask Erza about it. She should know something about it, right? As if her mind had already known her answer, she found herself walking towards Erza who had already started the journey to the street where the fight was about to commence.

"Hey Erza…" The redhead looked over at Lucy and noticed the look that she wore on her face. Slowly, her face shifted of one to concern. Lucy continued, "Who is that woman?" The blonde nodded her head in the direction of the woman who was walking around in circles, smirking at the younger boy in front of her.

"Oh, right. You haven't been here that long. That is Leilah. She's a unique mage that comes once every blue moon, and no one really knows how to describe her. However, you should be careful. I saw the way she was looking at you. I don't know what it is, but she seems to have this effect on people, both males and females that makes them submit to her completely. She's practically slept with over half of the people in Fairy Tail, all of them willing and all by her standards. She chooses them carefully and all of them seem to go to her voluntarily."

Lucy let the words seep in. So, she didn't imagine the woman's greeting to her. So, does that mean, she's her next target? Lucy glanced over to the woman and caught her grey eyes staring at her own blue ones over the shoulders of Natsu, who had his back towards Lucy. The blonde ripped her eyes away from that direction and fastened them on Erza once again.

"Has she ever done it to you?" Erza's face almost instantly reddened to the same shade as her hair. Her wide eyes bore into the blue of her own. Even without the verbal answer, Lucy knew she had guessed right, but she wanted to know. And she was going to continue to ask questions, and now she wanted to know even more if Erza had fallen for her once.

"And you said all the people who have slept with her did it willingly?" Lucy asked her question quietly, almost a whisper, almost as if it was a secret among the two of them. Scarlet hair fell in front of her face as Erza nodded. Lucy pressed on, "Was it only once?" No movement.

The little blonde continued on, "Was it more than once?" A nod. Whoa, Erza had been with Leilah more than once. If she was able to do that to Erza more than once, then she must be something! Lucy shifted her gaze back to the two people who had stopped moving. They were staring intently at each other.

Natsu was the first to move. His fire came to life on his hand as he lunged for the woman across from him; she closed her eyes. She relaxed her muscles, exhaled, and then, moved. It was one fluid movement, almost too fast for the eye to see, but it seemed like she went slow just enough to let everyone know what she was doing. She stepped to the side with such grace, and swiftly brought her right leg up and swung it around her with such ease; however, the effect it had was remarkable. The moment her limb had made contact with Natsu's back, he was nearly lifted into the air and was kicked nearly 150 meters across from his original starting place.

Leilah saw from the corner of her eye the blonde's mouth drop to the floor. She had sent Natsu flying and she hasn't even used magic yet! Although, there are some pretty powerful people in Fairy Tail who have done that before. Lucy has seen Erza do it, but Leilah did it with one foot, and with such grace that Lucy had never seen before. She turned and gazed at the woman who stood so confidently. Her grey eyes turned and stared blatantly back.

Leilah began to stroll over to where Lucy stood. Before she had reached her destination, she stopped. Everyone stared at her, confused. Her dark obsidian hair swished softly as she swung her head in the direction of which she swatted Natsu in. Soon, the unforgettable pink hair rose from the indent of the street. He tilted his head up and made eye contact with Leilah.

"Oh! It seems you have gotten stronger. That kick has knocked you out before." Leilah's surprised was evident as she spoke, but there was something else edged in between. Interest? Amusement? Natsu smiled and stood, preparing for his next attack. Before he could move, she was already at his side. When had she moved? She gabbed her hand just below his pectorals and just above his abs. She never muttered a word, she do a single gesture with her hand, but suddenly, almost as quick as her feet, Natsu was motionless in her hands, leaning against her as if everything depended on it.

Not soon after, we all heard the familiar sound of Natsu's snores as it rang above the people of Fairy Tail. The members busted into a fit of hysterical laughter! No one knew what happened, but now that Natsu was asleep, no one really cared. With the new visitor, no one could relax, but now everyone had the same thought: let's just use this as a sign to get back to the usual. They paraded back into the building, leaving behind the snoring boy in the arms of the victor.

Erza stared at the black haired woman and stalked off to confront her. When she was face-to-face with her, Lucy saw her face stone over, making her look unemotional. She gestured over to the limp, sleeping boy as she said, "I can take him off your hands."

"Well, thank you Erza. That's nice of you," she replied kindly, glancing over at Lucy for a moment that seemed like an eternity, before turning back to the redhead. She handed over Natsu as if he weighed nothing, Erza taking hold of him the same way, as if he was nothing in her hands. Leilah shifted her gaze towards Lucy once again as she claimed, "We still haven't introduced each other yet. You're Lucy, right? Well, I'm Leilah. It's nice to meet you." Lucy noticed a flash of something she couldn't quite place as she stared at the woman in front of her. Something that almost made her look like an animal.

"Nice to meet you, too," she whispered in response. She glanced at the exposed skin on Leilah. She made an observation that she didn't see the Fairy Tail symbol anywhere on her flesh. She gazed at her and asked before her brain could filter her words, "Are you a part of Fairy Tail?" Her smoky eyes widen, but not shortly after, she threw her head back as she laughed heartily. "Oh, you really are a new one, aren't you?" She asked as her eyes sparkled with amusement. Turning her attention back to the original question, she answered, "No. I'm not a part of Fairy Tail, I'm Laxus' cousin. Another grandchild of Makarov."

Lucy was floored. Makarov's other grandchild!? That was unexpected.

"Speaking of Laxus, either one of you seen him today?" Lucy and Erza both shook their heads, answering her question nonverbally. She nodded her understanding and grasped Lucy's gaze one last time before walking away. The blonde watched as her black hair swayed with each step, as her skirt swept across her round, luscious backside, as her boots stomped the ground below her. It was almost as if she couldn't tear her eyes away from the succubus-like woman, and Lucy would've gladly kept watching her stroll back into the guild if Erza had not stolen her gaze by snapping her fingers in her face. The redhead shook her head once more as a warning, knowing very well what Leilah's effect had on people. Lucy dropped her head and nodded slowly, trying to convince her friend that she will listen, but she herself didn't even know if she would or wouldn't.

Meanwhile, Leilah stalked back into the building and headed towards the bar, where her grandfather had stayed during the battle. He glanced at her with one eye before closing it again. She smiled widely, before asking in a voice like silk, "Hey. Do you know where Laxus is? I need to talk to him."

"You certainly have grown beautiful, Ms. Leilah. How have you been?" questioned Makarov, indifferently.

"Well, thank you grandpa. I've been doing good. Making lots of money. And missing you, of course!" she answered cheerfully. She saw the smile that threatened to make its way onto the older man's face, knowing he missed her, too. Leilah opened her mouth, and before she could ask her original question once more, he calmly said, "He's on his way back from a job. He should be here tomorrow or the day after. Just wait patiently, and you'll see him." She nodded slowly.

"Well, that's fine. I can stay the night. Besides, that new girl you have is very… interesting." She smirked and Makarov stared at her before busting out his goofy grin, and agreed, "She is, isn't she? And she's very attractive. I would love to get a hug from her! She very bouncy." Leilah threw her back in a laugh. Yes, she took after her grandfather. There was no mistake of that.

She had to admit to herself; she wouldn't mind a hug from the perky, little blonde, and may be a little more than that. She enjoyed her little contact with the young girl. Plus, she had to stay another day, may be even two, so she had more time to be with her. This turned out to be an even more fun trip than she had planned. She was beginning to look forward to the next couple of days, and she won't let that buzzkill of a cousin whom she came to see ruin her good mood, which he always seemed to do. But, not this time; this time, she was going to enjoy herself and he won't stop her from doing so. Hopefully, that cute little blonde enjoy her vacation with her. Leilah couldn't help smirking at the thought.


End file.
